The invention concerns a bearing case for a multiple-row, self-adjusting antifriction bearing (self-aligning bearing), preferably for a double-row self-aligning roller bearing for supporting a rotatable shaft, roll journal or the like. The starting point of the invention is a bearing case with circulating oil lubrication. At least one of the end walls of the bearing case has a shaft conduit that allows a radial play between the shaft and the end wall. The circulating oil lubrication device is comprised of a feed line emptying into the interior space of the bearing case while arranged on one side of the antifriction bearing, and an outlet channel arranged in the lower area of the bearing case, the inlet of which channel is arranged on the other side of the antifriction bearing. Such a bearing case is known from DE-GM 70 16 135. Additional reference is made to the SKF main catalog 1988, particularly pages 94, 95, 239 through 241.
An antifriction bearing of that type is suited for relatively high bearing forces and relatively high speeds of rotation. The lubricating oil is fed to the antifriction bearing in cooled condition, whereby part of the friction heat generated operationally can be removed with the lubricating oil. Fashioned as a self-aligning bearing, the antifriction bearing allows an inclination of the shaft axis or roll journal axis relative to the axis of the bearing case (for instance due to flexure of the shaft or roll to which the journal belongs).
To further boost the allowable bearing strength and allowable speed of rotation, it is known from the cited catalog to feed the lubricating oil in the case of double-row antifriction bearings between the two bearing loops. In the outer race of the antifriction bearing, a circumferential channel is mostly provided which through several radial bores connects with the interior of the antifriction bearing. Each of the two rolling element loops is thus flooded with lubricating oil in the direction from inside out. From DE-GM 70 16 135 it is known to let the lubricating oil flow successively through both antifriction bearing loops, by arrangement of an oil feed line on one side of the antifriction bearing and arrangement of an oil removal device on the other side of the antifriction bearing.
While the measures described above have proved themselves in practice, there are applicational cases though where still higher speeds of rotation and/or still higher bearing strengths are called for. The problem underlying the invention is to further develop the prior bearing cases in that sense.